Maximum Ride: The New Beginning
by StripeypuffedLiger
Summary: This is continuing on from the last published and official book of Maximum ride. I hope you enjoy! It is about the voice, and adventures in NEW ZEALAND! oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride: The New Beginning

Maximum Ride: The New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters involved in the following story. I do not have any rights to the Maximum Ride corperation, and this story is not a maximum ride novel.

NOTE: This is my first fan-fiction. Please be gentle on me!! Also, I have highlighted when the voice is talking to Max in her head, and I have highlighted her response. VoiceBlue, MaxRed

PROLOGUE

Tim walked down the corridor of his prison, his wings relaxing behind him. _I hope Max is alright, _He thought, _I hope the flock is too. That uber director was damn mean._ He needed to talk to her.

Hello Max, he said into her head. Hey Voice, long time no talk. Max, you need to find out who I am. It is time to fulfill your destiny. I am in grave danger, as is the rest of the world. Tim's voice was grave, and deep. Where? And what? Max was full of questions. Come to these coordinates. Tim said. Then, quiet.

Max collected her thoughts. In danger? Of what? How can a voice inside my head be in danger? And where are these coordinates going to take me? Max joined up with the flock, and she told them all that the voice had said, including the coordinates. "Anyone know how to get to New Zealand?" Fang asked.

**Chapter 1**

OK, being that I have had no schooling what-so-ever in my whole life, and am not as geographically talented as Fang, I had never even heard of New Zealand, let alone knew where it was! "New Zea-what?" asked Angel innocently. "New Zealand. It's home to the Kiwi bird, the Maori culture, a large political building that is in the shape of a bee-hive ( and also named after one) and a very long white cloud. New Zealand's Maori name, Aotearoa, means land of the long white cloud and…" "Thankyou Mr Know-it-all, that's enough, I think. We now all know what New Zealand is. Now WHERE IS IT?" I asked earnestly. " It's in the southern hemisphere, next to Australia." Fang relied, looking smug. That boy can be too smart for his ( or our) own

good. Get an atlas Max. the voice butted in. So that's where we were headed, a bookshop. We packed up the camp in our little hidden forrest (not saying where) and

we flew to the nearest town. We landed in Bartlesville, Oklahoma, and searched for a bookstore. We found this CUTE little bookstore called ' I heart novels!' and we looked at an atlas. " According to this, New Zealand is halfway around the world!" said Mrs-Point-out-the-obvious, Nudge. "None of us could make that trip," said Gazzy "Not even you , Max and you're the best flier, no offense Igg." Iggy sighed. No-one knew what to do, so I called Mom. " If the voice is in that much danger, you should not get involved." She said, all protectivley in her motherly way. "You should tell the police, or the President, or some type of Authority in New Zealand!" "Mom, you know why we can't do that!" I said. Now, as we know, Police are not our favourite type of people. For the New Comers, welcome! We are Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Angel and Max. Oh, and Total, our Dog/Avian cross. Yeah, that Avian thing? Means we can fly. Seriously. All of us, the flock, are birdy humans. Any ways, Mom had another good idea. " You could go by boat." She said. "it'll only take a few days, but it would be faster than flying." It was agreed. We were going to New Zealand.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We decided to take refuge in an arboretum, a tree reserve on the outskirts of Bartlesville and settled down for the night. Close to midnight, Fang woke me up. "We need to talk." He said. I mumbled an okay, and stood up. We (but more Fang) shot up in to the air. I more swayed and stumbled into it. As I relaxed my wings to the overly familiar feeling of flying, Fang started to speak. "I want to be your boyfriend" He said, a tad outright. I was shocked, and for some reason I couldn't tell, my heart did a flip, and my stomach filled with butterflies. Then he started kissing me. I don't know what made me not want him to stop. He was a pretty good kisser after all. It was such a gentle kiss, with a certain edge to it, a certain edge I knew only Fang could add. We hovered there, kissing for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes. When we broke off, my breathing was ragged, and I know I wasn't the only one. Then, without thinking, I started kissing Fang. We flew down to a little lake (still kissing by the way) and continued to kiss. Then all of a sudden, Fang broke off, his breathing heavy and jagged. "Is it really going to be like this? Are you sure you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked. I thought for a second, hard. "I want to be your girlfriend, but the flock comes before us, before our relationship. For the meantime, they are NOT to know. It's a bit of a big deal, and right now, we do not need another big deal. We'll still be a couple, but not in front of Angel, Gazzy, Iggy or Nudge." I replied, honestly and openly. "Okay then. We are a couple." agreed Fang. We kissed, and then returned to the Flock, conscious of the time, and pretty sure that we were missed. It turns out, I was right.

When Fang and I had gotten back, I saw Nudge and my little Angel up and eager. It was 3 am. "What are you guys doing up?" I asked them. "I was worried when I couldn't hear you. You know _hear _you hear you." replied Angel. Angel is psychic for our new comers. "Fang and I went for a walk, and we talked a bit about our trip." I told her. I can't be little miss honesty all the time you know! "We thought you had been taken by the Itex people" said Nudge "We were about to wake up Iggy and Gazzy." "I'm glad you didn't Nudge, you know Gazzy needs his sleep." I told her. "Now go to bed, it's really late and we have a long flight ahead." Nudge and Angel mumbled their goodnights, and snuggled up under their jumpers, and fell asleep. When we were sure they were asleep, Fang kissed me on the forehead and snuggled around me. We fell asleep in said position.

**Chapter 3**

After a long nights sleep, we all awoke early, ready to meet Mom and Jeb at Pancake King for breakfast, and farewells before our long trip. We were meeting them in main city Bartlesville, and so our flight was not going to be too long. We quickly scoffed a pre-flight breakfast of some berries and fish, and we launched into the air. Total's wings were fully developed by now, though he was still disappointed that we couldn't bring along Ikara. She was the 'hot dog' that Total met down in Antarctica. He flew alongside Angel, who missed carrying him, though she found it so much easier to fly. "I had no idea what I was missing" said an excited Total, over and over again. Fang soon got annoyed. All Total would say was how beautiful his wings were, and how amazing it was to fly on his own. Even though Fang and I wanted to keep 'us' a secret; Angel picked up on it. "Now that you and Fang are boyfriend/girlfriend, will you guys kiss and stuff?" Fang and I were shocked. Sweetie, don't tell the others please! It's probably a big shock for you, and that's why it is a secret. I thought. I won't, she said telepathically, but only if you want me to keep it a secret. "I won't even tell Nudge." She said out loud. Close call, I thought, too close. _Hurry Max, _said the voice_ because in five days, the world will end, unless you can stop it._


End file.
